


Их провал

by Nirtoglycerin



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, Humor, Novelization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: Из автобуса они вышли вчетвером.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команд WTF Rare Games 2017, бета - Лаэ

Из автобуса они вышли вчетвером: прожженный вояка, дамочка, которой никто не решился бы посоветовать пойти домой, накаченный стероидами под завязку детина и он, Мордекай, — лучший снайпер, какого когда-либо видела эта планета.

— Этот старый пердун дал нам дерьмо вместо нормальных пушек, — капризно сказала дамочка, надув ярко накрашенные губки.

— Это ты верно подметила, дорогая, — ухмыльнулся Мордекай, — но даже если оно вообще не стреляет, у нас все еще есть этот парень для решения любых проблем.

Он приподнялся на носки ботинок и хлопнул огромного молчаливого мужика по плечу. 

— Хватит трепаться, — резко сказал вояка и вскинул пушку на приближающегося жестяного робота каким-то особенно пафосным солдатским способом.

— Ну так что, — сказал Мордекай, тыкая пальцем в монитор выданного роботом коммуникатора, — знакомиться не будем? 

— Все разговоры оставим до безопасного места, — отрезал солдат, дамочка закатила глаза и надула огромный пузырь из розовой жвачки, а человек-скала ни единым жестом не показал, что он способен к восприятию чужой речи.

Мордекай пожал плечами и сунул коммуникатор в один из карманов. Он не был против того, что им командовал этот солдатик. До безопасного места можно было дойти и в группе, раз уж их всех раздели на межпланетной таможне почти догола и бросили в один автобус, но дальше Мордекай намеревался двигаться один — он не привык работать в команде и предпочитал следить только за своей спиной. 

Цепким взглядом Мордекай осмотрелся вокруг и заметил мелькнувшую на пыльной земле тень. Отточенным до автоматизма жестом он вскинул левую руку, на которую тут же приземлился его единственный спутник, ухватившийся мощными когтями в крепкий наручень. Металл натужно заскрежетал, а ворон выгнул пернатую шею и обиженно заклекотал, глядя чернющими глазами-бусинами на Мордекая.

— Прости-прости, дружище, — сказал он и провел пальцем по перьям над клювом своего товарища, — но в автобус тебе было нельзя. Зато полетал, размялся, а? 

Ворон обиженно прихватил палец, потоптался на руке, оглушительно каркнул и взмахнул широкими крыльями, едва не заехав Мордекаю по носу. 

Хоть это и казалось смешным, но Мордекай был убежден, что его пташка обладала завидным интеллектом. Она не раз предупреждала его об опасности и умела находить хорошенько припрятанные тайники, которые сам Мордекай не замечал. И характер у нее был — будь здоров! Но сейчас ворон вел себя так, будто опасности рядом не было, и Мордекай доверял ему, как себе. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на ушедшую вперед группу, передвигающуюся змейкой — от укрытия до укрытия, — и поискал взглядом место, с которого можно было осмотреть окрестности. 

Посреди развалин и гор хлама торчал рекламный щит — залезть на него было бы прекрасной идеей, если не разряды электричества, проскакивающие по столбу. Слева от щита стояло наглухо заколоченное одноэтажное здание. Над ним уже кружила его птичка — значит, там было что-то интересное.

Мордекаю потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы дойти до дома и забраться на крышу, зато припрятанная под пустой бочкой снайперская винтовка была ему отличной наградой. Он покрутил пушку так и эдак, сравнил кратность прицела с предыдущей и провел быструю пристрелку — всего по паре патронов на винтовку, на большее не было времени. Удовлетворившись беглым осмотром, Мордекай выкинул предыдущую дерьмопушку, взял новую в руки, погладил блестящий бок и приставил приклад к плечу, оглядывая в прицел окрестности.

Именно там, на крыше, его застали звуки приближающихся багги.

***

Робот валялся в луже масла, трагично вскидывал механические лапки, бормотал что-то веселым голосом и стучал коммуникаторовводом. В его развороченном пулями корпусе виднелись поврежденные искрящиеся провода. Пока дамочка заламывала руки, сидя на коленях перед роботом, несколько местных жителей перепрыгнули через стену. Мордекай снял одного, прячась за крохотной могильной плитой - без башки тот смешно дернулся и грохнулся на спину; второй поднырнул под выстрел и отпрянул в сторону, нарвавшись на тяжелый кулак человека-скалы, пришедшийся прямо в висок. Ругающийся сквозь зубы солдат прикрывал голосящую дамочку собой и поймал несколько пуль, Мордекай весело подумал, что совсем рядом был доктор, и не так весело вспомнил расчлененные тела в контейнерах: зеленоватую кожу, торчащие пальцы с почерневшими от времени ногтями, рой жужжащих мух и сладковатую вонь разлагающейся плоти в жилище этого Зеда. Сам бы он к такому доктору не сунулся ни за какие коврижки, а вот солдатику, похоже, придется. 

Спустя несколько минут желающие познакомиться местные лежали под стеной, солдат критично осматривал развороченную пулями в мясо грудь, дамочка все еще сидела на корточках перед роботом, но Мордекай заметил в ее наманикюренных пальчиках пистолет, и хмыкнул себе под нос — похоже леди была не так проста, как показалась ему сначала.

Мордекай не обманывался — было понятно, что все они здесь для того, чтобы найти Хранилище, и лично он не очень-то хотел делиться находящимися там сокровищами. Только вот он предпочел бы свалить и пойти своей дорогой, а коварная дама, видимо, решила, что не будет зазорно и убрать со своего пути некоторых потенциальных конкурентов. Конечно, вряд ли несколько пуль убили бы солдатика, но даже Мордекай понимал, что именно сейчас, пока они все были нищими после таможни, существовала большая вероятность прихлопнуть парня так, чтобы станция клонирования его не восстановила — за неимением средств.

Оставаться рядом с этой безумной дамочкой не было никакого желания, так что Мордекай вскинул винтовку на плечо и направился прямиком к металлическому забору, намереваясь навсегда покинуть эту компанию.

— Эй, ты куда? — рыкнул солдат и, судя по звуку, вскинул свою пушку. 

Ворон, сидящий на стене, широко развел крылья и злобно защелкал клювом. Мордекай остановился и приподнял обе руки вверх, медленно поворачиваясь на месте.

— Слушай, мужик, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал убедительно. — Я вас всех знать не знаю, вижу впервые, а уже вляпался во все дерьмище, которое могло найтись в этом городке. Мне проблем не нужно, давай я по-тихому свалю, а вы сделаете вид, что меня тут никогда не было, а? 

— Чтобы ты нам в спину каждому по пуле засадил? — сурово спросил солдат, не отпуская пушку. 

Дамочка тоже подняла пистолет, небрежно положив его на колено так, что могла отстрелить Мордекаю яйца, просто нажав на курок. Даже робот, понимая всю важность момента, заткнулся и перестал хлопать коммуникаторовводом.

— Да сдались вы мне, что ли? Я вообще мирный, знаете? Эти парни бы со мной не согласились, — он сплюнул в сторону и пнул ботинком труп худосочного чувака с мокрым пятном перемешанной с мозгами крови вместо башки, — но они же первые начали. Слушайте, мужики, — он осекся под тяжелым взглядом и добавил: — и дамы... Давайте я пообещаю вас не убивать, а вы забудете о моем существовании, идет? Все будут довольны, я гарантирую.

— Не выйдет, парень, — солдат отрицательно мотнул головой и качнул стволом. — Я не первый день живу, знаю, как этот мир устроен. Либо держимся все вместе и привыкаем к мирному сосуществованию, либо я лично убиваю любого, кто с этим не согласен.

Пташка Мордекая сорвалась с места и бросилась вперед. Очередь, выпущенная солдатом от неожиданности, просвистела мимо — ворон плавно ушел в сторону и вцепился в его руку. Дамочка вскинула пистолет, но стрелять не решалась — слишком велик был шанс задеть солдатика. 

Мордекай мысленно похвалил свою птичку и быстро подпрыгнул, цепляясь за край забора, подтянулся на руках и уже перекинул одну ногу, когда его бесцеремонно стащили и сбросили вниз. Он оказался сидящим жопой в потрохах одного из жмуриков, а над ним возвышался молчаливый человек-скала и кривил ужасающую рожу в неодобрительной гримасе. 

— Убери, блядь, свою птицу, пока я ее не прибил! — крикнул солдат, остервенело махающий руками.

Мордекай вздохнул, потер ушибленную задницу, размазывая по ней розовые раздавленные кишки, и сказал: 

— Кровокрыл, сюда! Все хорошо, малыш, ты молодец, молоде-ец, — он погладил подлетевшего ворона по взъерошенным перьям, похлопал себя по карманам, ругнулся и выхваченным из голенища ботинка ножом отрезал кусок мяса от развороченного пулями бедра ближайшего жмурика, предлагая лакомство своему защитнику. Ворон бросился на мясо, разрывая его когтями и клювом на более мелкие кусочки. — Я Мордекай, — снова вздохнул он, оглядывая хмурые рожи вынужденной компании. — И я предпочитаю встревать в дерьмо с людьми, зная, чьи имена орать перед смертью.

— Я Роланд, — гаркнул солдат и ругнулся сквозь зубы, глядя на расцарапанные до мяса руки, с которых местами лоскутами свисала кожа. — Если оно еще раз так попытается сделать, сверну шею, не задумываясь.

— И сразу получишь пулю в лоб, — без шуток пообещал Мордекай, ласково поглаживая закончившего трапезничать ворона по шее. — Я за свою детку сам сдохну, чтобы ты знал, козел.

— Мужчины, — закатила глаза дамочка и встала с колен, пряча пистолет за пояс охренительно коротких шорт и брезгливо отряхивая колени от пыли. — Я Лилит, и предупреждаю сразу, похотливые животные, никому из вас со мной не светит.

Мордекай криво ухмыльнулся, но под убийственным взглядом проглотил фразу о том, что не очень-то и хотелось.

— А ты — парень, который только что выиграл конкурс "Обломщик года"? — спросил он, глядя на все еще нависающего над ним человека-скалу.

— Брик, — коротко ответил тот и неожиданно протянул огромную руку, предлагая помощь.

Мордекай хмыкнул, но ладонь принял и поднялся на ноги. 

— Ладно, и что теперь? — спросил он, оттирая о штаны испачканные руки.

— Солдатика чуть продырявили, — небрежно сказала дамочка. — Можно подождать, пока он сдохнет, или отвести его к этому чокнутому доктору.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел тот в ответ. — Надо открыть ворота и принести ему этот треклятый блок питания, в сдохшем автомате есть стимуляторы.

— Я могу проделать дыру в стене, — глубокомысленно изрек человек-скала. 

— Я истекаю масло-о-ом, — весело воскликнул робот и снова воздел механические руки к небу.

Мордекай еще раз тяжело вздохнул, внимательно осмотрел привалившегося к могильной плите солдатика и бросил короткий взгляд на опущенные ворота. Дыра в стене могла лишить их этой небольшой защиты, которая очень пригодится ночью, а идея идти за блоком питания звучала довольно здраво — так или иначе, в дороге им понадобятся медикаменты. И за помощь доктор Зед обещал отсыпать немного патронов. Значит, для начала нужно починить робота, который может открыть ворота, не сломав их.

— Значит так, — сказал Мордекай. — Дорогуша, знаешь, как выглядит ящик с инструментами? Такой небольшой и красненький, в нем еще всякие мужские штучки лежат. Принеси мне его, я видел такой рядом с тем сломанным багги. 

Леди закатила глаза и показала ему фак, но почти сразу пропала, засветив свою татушку, и появилась через несколько секунд, бросив ремонтный ящик ему под ноги. 

— А ты... — он замялся, припоминая, — Брик, помоги... Роланду добраться до доктора. 

Человек-скала, не говоря ни слова, подставил солдатику плечо, и они вдвоем заковыляли обратно к городку. 

— Если предложит отрубить руки, чтобы не бо-бо, отказывайся! — крикнул Мордекай вслед и сел на корточки перед роботом. — Займись чем-нибудь, милая, — добавил он склонившейся над ним дамочке, которая загородила собой солнечный свет, — скагов через ворота вон постреляй, так безопасно. Или ногти там накрась, я не знаю...

Лилит фыркнула ему на ухо и отошла. Мордекай открыл ремонтный ящик и, еще раз вздохнув, взял отвертку.

***

У человека-скалы даже имя оказалось... жесткое. И выглядел он так, будто весь был собран из твердого камня. Но этот молчаливый парень, хоть из-за него и феерически провалилась попытка побега, Мордекаю понравился — он не трепался по пустякам, зато глаза всегда держал открытыми. И соображал на удивление быстро, пусть по нему сразу этого и не скажешь. Мордекай держал в руках пистолет с прицелом, чтобы не тратить дорогие патроны для винтовки на щенков скагов, а детина рвал животинок голыми руками, разбрызгивая во все стороны кровь и кишки. Кровокрыл носился над ними, восторженно клекоча — похоже, Брик-скала ему тоже нравился.

— Слушай, я не мог не заметить, — сказал Мордекай, ткнув мужику пальцем в грудь, — эту лапу у тебя на шнурке. Любишь щеночков?

И скептически хмыкнул, глядя, как Брик вырывает очередному скагу длинный язык, по локоть запихнув руку в разинутую пасть. 

— А ты любишь таких птичек? — вопросом на вопрос отозвался Брик.

Мордекая передернуло. Его Кровокрыл, конечно, чудесен, но ему пока всего три года, а размах крыльев уже чуть больше метра. Такие птички на их родной планете за десяток лет вырастали гигантскими тварями, способными поднять в воздух багги. И человечинкой они питались очень охотно. Так что нет, Мордекай не любил таких птичек, он любил только одну конкретную детку.

— Наглядно, — хмыкнул он и вскинул пистолет, стреляя в разинутую пасть выскочившего из норы щенка.

Голова скага взорвалась, словно перезревший арбуз, и мозги брызнули во все стороны. Еще одного задрал Кровокрыл, поднырнув под живот щенка и вспоров его когтями так глубоко, что из открывшейся раны полезли потроха, и бегущий скаг запутался в них лапами, разрывая собственные кишки.

— Хороша твоя пташка, — хмыкнул Брик, обтирая окровавленные руки о такие же мокрые штаны. — Убивает со вкусом.

— В этом весь он, — согласился Мордекай, глядя, как Кровокрыл склевывает с земли расплескавшиеся мозги — вкуснейший деликатес по его птичьим меркам. — А это, похоже, и есть тот автомат. Блок питания, кажется, целый.

Скала Брик молча подошел к груде железа и попытался выдрать оттуда блок питания, но Мордекай успел вцепиться в его руку, хотя и не смог сдвинуть ее и на миллиметр. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Брик, поворачивая голову в сторону Мордекая.

— А ты? — отозвался он раздраженно. — Это же техника! Нельзя просто вырвать все с нахрен и думать, что после этого оно будет работать! Отойди, я все сделаю, — под молчаливым скептическим взглядом Мордекай сплюнул на землю и достал из кармана тряпку, в которую завернул несколько инструментов после того, как починил робота Железяку. 

— Вот так, — сказал он через несколько минут, аккуратно вытащив блок питания из старого автомата. — Не подумай, мужик. Мне нравится твой стиль — круши-ломай, меси-кромсай — это круто вообще-то, но нам нужны медикаменты, да и солдатика по-человечески жалко, а этот блок питания — единственный способ починить автомат Зеда. 

Он завернул деталь в ту же тряпку и спрятал в один из карманов разгрузки на своем жилете. 

— Единственный легкий способ, — добавил Мордекай, подумав. — И быстрый. И вообще лучший, правда. Да и ночь скоро. Ладно, молчун, пойдем обратно. Кровокрыл, не отставай!

***

— Почему он всегда прячется за нашими спинами? — капризно спросила Лилит, указывая на Мордекая острым ноготком. — Я вообще не уверена, что он что-то делает. Мы и сами легко со всем справляемся.

— Это называется прикрытие, дорогая, — Мордекай ухмыльнулся в ее худую спину с острыми, торчащими под обтягивающей майкой лопатками. — Я убиваю столько же, сколько вы вместе взятые. 

— Что-то я не заметила, — фыркнула Лилит. — И ты часто мажешь.

— Ого, — Мордекай почувствовал себя задетым. — Слышь, Роланд, задницу леди я больше не прикрываю, занимайся этим сам.

— Ты прикрываешь всех и всегда, — рыкнул солдатик, шедший впереди. — Желательно молча!

Мордекай вскинул руку, на которую тут же сел Кровокрыл и пожаловался своему товарищу:

— Никто нас не ценит, дружище. Только ты меня ценишь, да, детка? Крас-савец мой, крас-са-авец.

— А мне спокойней, когда ты за спиной, — хмыкнул Брик, стукнув Мордекая кулаком в плечо и удержав, когда он споткнулся и чуть не грохнулся от такой дружеской поддержки. 

— Спасибо, приятель, — криво улыбнулся он. — Твою задницу прикрывать одно удовольствие.

***

— Двадцать оди-и-ин, — протянул Мордекай, указывая на лежащего в кислотно-зеленой луже скага.

Они были на высоком плато, искали ногу Бахи. Вообще-то, Мордекай думал, что Баха вполне мог обойтись без своей ноги, но слепошарый обещал за это настолько опупенный дробовик, что даже вечно недовольная всем Лилит загорелась этой идеей. Роланду пришлось, скрипя зубами, согласиться под аккомпанемент ее восторженных криков. Кому, в конце концов, достанется дробовик — вопросом даже не было, но раз уж так вышло, что у них в команде была леди, ее капризы приходилось выполнять.

— Не считается, — надула губки вышеупомянутая леди. — Тут вообще нет башки, чтобы понять, кто его прищучил.

— Милая, — снисходительно улыбнулся Мордекай, — если нет башки, то это моя работа. Ваши пукалки максимум половину разнести могут.

— Неправда! — воскликнула Лилит и даже пристукнула по земле ногой, вытащенной из задницы огромного скага с милой кличкой Шрам. — Не считается! 

— Заканчивайте, пора выдвигаться обратно, — сурово сказал Роланд. — Лилит, он и правда отлично прикрывает все наши задницы, смирись с этим.

— Так ты, значит, на его стороне? — обиженно надулась она и бросила на солдатика уничижительный взгляд.

— Кого-то сегодня ночью прирежут, — тихонько заржал Брик.

Его лицо, залитое темной кровью скагов, показалось Мордекаю не таким жутким, как обычно.

— Одному из нас придется спать одним глазом, да? — сказал он и жестом позвал Кровокрыла, потом посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Брика и добавил уже невесело: — Ну да, конечно же, мне.

— Мы идем или как? — гаркнул Роланд, возвращаясь к спуску с плато. — Может, еще языками почешем, в небо поплюем и цветочки пособираем?

***

— Вот так, дорогая, выглядит башка, снесенная не мной, — сказал Мордекай мирно, пихая ногой тело то ли Ворюги, то ли Раздолбая — чувака, из-за которого они не могли взять нормальную тачку.

Череп Ворюги-Раздолбая был раздроблен на несколько кусков, но нижняя часть челюсти и половина затылка все равно крепко держались на шее. Даже мозги далеко не разлетелись - они, щедро присыпанные гильзами от патронов, валялись тут же и служили вкусным обедом для Кровокрыла. 

Лилит стояла рядом с Мордекаем, устало привалившись к нему плечом, и отчаянно прижимала тонкую ладонь к бедру, развороченному пулями. Кровь текла из-под пальцев сильными толчками, заливая красным не только ее пальцы и голые ноги, но и пыльную землю вокруг, а Лилит бледнела на глазах.

— Твоя взяла, — вяло согласилась она и повисла у Мордекая на плече. — Понеси меня, Модди, совсем сил нет. 

Он фыркнул и крикнул через плечо:

— Роланд, Лилит просит, чтобы ты ее понес, сама она идти не может!

— Нет, я попросила тебя, — рассерженно прошипела дамочка и попыталась отстраниться, но Мордекай придержал ее за талию и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Да ладно тебе, милая. Мы с тобой все уладили, хватить дуться на кэпа. Он вроде как поддерживал моральный дух команды, получил, считай, зазря.

— Он еще не извинился, — фыркнула Лилит и ахнула от боли. — Не хочу к Роланду, хочу на ручки к тебе!

— Дорогая, ты со всей аммуницией весишь столько же, сколько я, — Мордекай развел руки в стороны и тут же вернул одну обратно, придержав начавшую оседать Лилит. — Я могу тебя донести до во-он того камня. А потом кто-то должен будет понести меня.

— Фу на тебя, Модди, — Лилит умудрилась одновременно капризно надуть губы и мученически скривиться. — Тогда я хочу на ручки к Брику!

Мордекай бросил взгляд на парня-скалу и сразу же отвел глаза. На Брике вообще не было живого места. Он обеими руками держался за распоротый живот, из которого лезли наружу потроха, вся грудь оказалась изрыта пулями, он весь с головы до ног был залит уже начавшей подсыхать кровью, а одна нога оказалась расхреначена ниже колена гранатой так, что мясо там держалось только на коже и честном слове, почти полностью отделившись от кости. А еще он чудовищно, просто безумно ухмылялся, демонстрируя полный рот окровавленных зубов.

— Брик поносит тебя на руках потом, детка, — пообещал Мордекай убедительно и рявкнул в сторону. — Слышь, Роланд, хватит копаться в говне, тащи свою задницу сюда!

— Все так плохо? — отозвался солдатик откуда-то из-за спины. — Нашел! За остальным хламом можно вернуться позже, а структурный модуль я заберу.

— Все хреновей некуда, кэп! Чинить надо уже не тачкомат, а этих сорвиголов, причем очень и очень срочно! 

— Блядь, — глубокомысленно изрек Роланд, машинально притягивая к себе Лилит и глядя на чудом державшегося на ногах Брика. — Вот же скагово дерьмо!

— А ты мне — структурный модуль, структурный модуль, — сплюнул Мордекай в сторону, передразнив голос Роланда. — Это тебе не Алое Копье, мужик. Здесь главное — товарищи, а не задание — не твои ли слова? 

Роланд мрачно взглянул на Мордекая и пошел вперед, ничего не говоря. Брик двинулся следом, сильно припадая на больную ногу. Мордекай вскинул винтовку и занялся тем, что делал лучше всего — прикрывал их задницы.

*** 

В тачку вчетвером они, конечно, поместились, но Мордекай подозревал, что только чудом. Если бы он оказался такой же комплекции, как и Роланд, то никакая Лилит, хоть вдвое, хоть вдесятеро тоньше, не смогла бы поместиться. Много места в машине заняла провизия, пушки и кое-какие полезные вещи — стимуляторы, щиты, немного наличных и столько патронов, сколько было в автомате Маркуса. 

Роланд крутил баранку и хмуро смотрел перед собой, Брик откровенно наслаждался видами — ну, Мордекай решил так для себя, по лицу Брика невозможно было понять, доставляют ли виды ему удовольствие. За пулемет встала Лилит и, весело вереща на высоких частотах, стреляла в стаю ракков, рассекающих воздух над Файрстоуном. Она даже стала похожа на нормальную бабу, а ракки обиженно кричали, закладывали крутые виражи и, судя по всему, пытались обосрать их с головы до ног — Роланд только и успевал вилять на дороге влево-вправо, уворачиваясь от огромных зловонных куч дерьма, сыплющихся с неба.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как летает ракк без головы? — заорал Мордекай, обращаясь к раскрасневшейся Лилит. 

Она с готовностью кивнула, ненадолго прекратив стрелять. 

Мордекай достал свою винтовку из-под сидения, встал на ноги, опасно балансируя и благодарно ухмыльнулся Брику, обхватившему одну его ногу рукой, чтобы тот не свалился. Он прицелился, рассчитал траекторию полета особенно жирного ракка и плавно нажал на спуск. Снайперка в его руках задорно чихнула, приклад поддал в плечо, а обезглавленный ракк нелепо взмахнул крыльями и мешком полетел на дорогу. Роланд резко затормозил, и Мордекай удержался на ногах только благодаря хорошей реакции Брика. Ракк рухнул прямо перед ними, проехал несколько метров вперед, щедро размазывая свои внутренности по покрытому мелкой сеткой трещин асфальту, и остановился, стукнувшись о бампер. Красно-коричневые брызги заляпали лобовое стекло.

— Блядь, вы задрали, долбонавты! — рявкнул Роланд, оборачиваясь на сидении. — Вам тут каникулы, или что? Нельзя быть хоть немного серьезнее?

Брик согласно хмыкнул и кивнул, Лилит надулась и сложила руки на груди, а Мордекай присмотрелся к дохлому ракку и сказал: 

— Смотри, кэп, там пушка.

Роланд упер в него бешеный взгляд, не спеша оборачиваться, но из кровавого брюха ракка действительно торчал приклад. Что это была за пушка, отсюда разобрать оказалось довольно сложно.

— Я посмотрю! — вызвалась Лилит.

Она резво выпрыгнула из машины, подошла к бесформенный куче мяса с угадывающимися полотнищами кожистых крыльев и брезгливо, двумя пальцами достала пушку за приклад. По виду это оказался автомат, но Мордекай подумал, что совсем дерьмовый. Лилит же внезапно отбросила всю манерность, взяла тяжеленую пушку в обе руки, передернула затвор, с трудом щелкнула заевшим предохранителем и нажала на спусковой крючок, ни на что особенно не надеясь. Пушка выписала в ее руках восьмерку и натужно выплюнула несколько пуль в сторону обочины. Редкая сухая травка загорелась.

— Стихийная, — благоговейно воскликнула Лилит и развернулась к машине, не выпуская автомат из рук.

— Только попробуй притащить это дерьмо в машину, — сурово сказал Роланд.

Лилит взглянула прямо на него и, кинув пушку на переднее сидение, полезла обратно на место стрелка. 

— Твою ж мать, оно все в говне и кровище! А прет от него как! Ты же не собираешься всерьез им пользоваться! — отчаянно воскликнул Роланд.

— Стихийное оружие — моя страсть, — сказала Лилит, мечтательно заводя глаза.

— А как же лимонная газировка? — ухмыльнулся Мордекай.

— Лимонная газировка и стихийное оружие, — согласилась Лилит.

***

По мнению Мордекая, парень по имени Кувалда был милашкой. Башкой-то он тоже тронулся, как и его подопечный Девятипалый, но никаких генномодифицированных скагов вокруг себя не держал. За него стояли бравые парни, которые некогда впахивали на этой шахте по восемнадцать часов в день. Видать, уже тогда они все мозгами поехали.

Как бы то ни было, Кувалда мочил все, что шевелилось в поле его зрения из дробовика, а когда Брик решил перейти в более комфортный для него стиль боя, Кувалда достал из-за спины — угадайте что? кувалду! — и отбросил парня-скалу, расхуячив пол в радиусе двух метров от себя. 

Мордекай сидел в отдалении, отстреливая набегающих психов, желающих умереть за своего босса, но все равно почувствовал ударную волну и из-за этого даже промазал по очередному юркому карлику.

Лилит исчезала и появлялась в разных местах с сумасшедшей скоростью, разбрасывалась взрывными гранатами, превращавшими человеческие тела в крупно изрубленный фарш, и изредка брала в руки дробовик. Роланд не успевал устанавливать новые турели на месте взрывающихся под шквалом пуль старых, кровища текла рекой, а чужие кишки, подобно праздничной гирлянде, украшали щедро разбросанные тут и там ржавые арматурины, некогда бывшие шахтерским оборудованием. Но им все-таки удавалось отбрасывать волны подручных Кувалды одну за другой, чтобы Брик мог не переживать за свою задницу. 

Мордекай держал их всех на виду и ругался сквозь зубы, когда Лилит в очередной раз появлялась там, куда еще мгновение назад он хотел послать пулю. Кровокрыл кричал где-то под потолком и прикрывал задницу самого Мордекая. По крайней мере, на это очень хотелось надеяться.

Брик, казалось, не дрался, а месил из Кувалды тесто — живот и грудь местного альфа-самца были разворочены до мяса и торчащих переломанных ребер, но упрямый мужик орал от боли и продолжал вскидывать молот, размахивая им, словно это был плюшевый мишка, а не тяжеленный кусок металла. 

От очередного мощного удара Брика, Кувалда потерял свой крутотейший шлем, и Мордекай скривился, глядя на отвратительную рожу в оптику винтовки. По сравнению с ним, Брик был тем еще красавчиком. Звук выстрела потонул во всеобщем хаосе, но рухнувший на пол очаровашка Кувалда загрохотал всей своей амуницией так, что штурмующие двери психи затихли и попрятались по укрытиям. 

Роланд продолжал напряженно держать под прицелом тылы, Лилит устало утерла лоб, размазывая по лицу кровь и копоть, и осела прямо на усыпанный пустыми гильзами пол. Брик, все это время пялившийся на тело Кувалды, из обезглавленного тела которого толчками лилась кровь, повернулся в сторону Мордекая и вскинул по-детски обиженный взгляд вверх.

— Какого хрена, приятель? — пробасил он.

— Прости, братишка, — крикнул Мордекай со своего места. — Ракурс очень уж удачный был, а наша леди выбилась из сил. Да и у меня патроны заканчиваются. Не удержался.

Брик сжал мощные челюсти и с чувством выругался, смачно сплюнув под конец своей тирады. Он от души пнул носком ботинка огромный молот, а потом подумал, поднял его из лужи крови и оттряхнул от ошметков мозгов, которые брызнули во все стороны, когда голова Кувалды взорвалась от выстрела.

— Ну не-е-ет, — протянул Роланд мученически, и тоже грохнулся на пол, не забыв привалиться за укрытие.   
— Мы что, все дерьмо будем тащить в машину? 

— Это боевой трофей, — непреклонно отрезал Брик и закинул молот на плечо.

— Кто-нибудь, возьмите меня на ручки, — капризно всхлипнула Лилит, все еще сидя на полу. — У меня ноги дрожат. 

Роланд вздохнул, выбросил за дверь новую турель, наспех собранную из запчастей предыдущей, и скомандовал:

— Отступаем, мужики! 

Мордекай слез со своего насеста, легко спрыгнул вниз и снова почувствовал на себе обвиняющий взгляд Брика.

— Он был целиком и полностью твой, дружище, — сказал Мордекай и легонько стукнул парня-скалу по залитому кровью и испещренному длинными глубокими ранами плечу. — Ты бы раздавил его башку через минуту - чтобы глаза из орбит, да кровища во все стороны... я просто... Слушай, ну давай я пообещаю, что больше так не буду? Не дуйся на меня, громила, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! 

Брик еще раз смерил его тяжелым взглядом и пошел вперед, ничего не сказав.

Отбившись от остатков ебанутых на всю голову шахтеров, Роланд сгрузил Лилит в вагонетку, стоящую на кривых ржавых рельсах, и озабоченно поинтересовался: 

— А артефакт кто-нибудь взял вообще? 

Мордекай с Бриком переглянулись, Лилит страдальчески застонала, а Роланд закатил глаза и резюмировал:

— Сборище дебилов.

***

— Ты все еще злишься на меня, братишка? — спросил Мордекай, присаживаясь рядом с Бриком и протягивая ему бутылку пива.

Они разбили небольшой лагерь и решили заночевать у подножия высокой скалы, испещренной гнездами ракков.   
Из брезента, которым обычно накрывали багги от пыли, сделали большую палатку и решили караулить по очереди. Брик вызвался первым и ушел подальше от разведенного костерка.

Он сидел на краю лагеря, сосредоточенно вглядывался в сгущающиеся над Пандорой сумерки и скрипел зубами так, что Мордекая, в конце концов, заела совесть. 

— Я встретил похожего на себя противника, — сказал Брик после нескольких минут молчания, покачивая в руках нераспечатанную бутылку. — Я должен был выяснить, кто из нас сильнее.

— Ты шутишь, громила? — улыбнулся Мордекай. — Ты у нас круче всех, в этом даже сомнений нет.

— Я должен был выяснить это для себя, — упрямо мотнул головой Брик и отвернулся.

Мордекай долго молчал, не зная, что сказать, хлебал пиво и жалел, что нажал на курок. Потом он тяжело вздохнул и со всей возможной искренностью признался:

— Дружище, если бы я мог повернуть время вспять, я бы не выстрелил и подождал, пока ты с ним разберешься, — он даже взмахнул руками, отчаянно пытаясь показать, насколько виноватым себя чувствует.

Кровокрыл, решив, что это приглашение, спикировал на наручень, зацепился за него когтями и ласково заклекотал, поворачивая голову то влево, то вправо, и подставляя шею. Мордекай вяло погладил свою детку, приблизил его к лицу и позволил ворону пощипать себя за бороду.

— Мне жаль, Брик, — добавил Мордекай в конце концов и встал, чтобы уйти. 

— Я все еще очень зол на тебя, приятель, — пробасил парень-скала и обернулся. — Но, знаешь, я переживу.

— То есть... — осторожно уточнил Мордекай, — у нас все окей? 

— У нас все окей, — подтвердил Брик. 

***

— Решено! За это задание дают коллекционный дробовик Торрг с коррозийным эффектом, — мечтательно завела глаза Лилит. — Мы берем его!

— Но за это, — Роланд ткнул пальцем в доску, — дают больше денег, а у нас дефицит наличных!

— Башку включи и подумай, — разорялась Лилит, — пушка и деньги, или чуть больше денег? Да эта пушка стоит немерено, она же кол-лек-ци-он-на-я! — по слогам проговорила она, растягивая накрашенные губки в довольной улыбке.

— У нас и так пушек полный багажник, а бабла ноль, но-о-оль!

— Блядь, а разделиться и выполнить оба, например, мы не можем? — спросил Мордекай, возводя глаза к небу.

Брик, стоящий рядом с ним под навесом, который немного спасал от палящего солнца, равнодушно пожал плечами. Роланд и Лилит спорили уже около часа, но так и не смогли прийти к консенсусу. Мордекай был согласен, что наличные им нужны, но и пушек нормальных у них нихрена не было — в багажнике валялась бесполезная хрень, которую Маркус не согласился покупать в Новой Гавани, и они возили пушки с собой в надежде, что в каком-нибудь городке их кто-нибудь купит.

— Ну хоть вы скажите, парни! — отчаялся Роланд, и оба — он и Лилит — уставились на Мордекая с Бриком ожидающе.

— Мне срать, — глубокомысленно заявил Брик и почесал затылок. — Сра-а-ать, лишь бы уже хоть куда-нибудь ехать.

Мордекай вздохнул.

— Милая, ты хоть описание читала? Или просмотрела только сообщение о награде? 

— Нам надо убить мотылька!

— Только и всего, — съязвил Мордекай беззлобно. — За восемь штук зеленых и хороший дробовик? Ты уверена, что прочитала внимательно?

Лилит закатила глаза и обиженно фыркнула. Мордекай обратился к Роланду:

— Я вот что думаю, пойдем посмотрим, что это за мотылек.

— С ума сошел? — Роланд уставился на него широкими глазами. — И ты туда же? 

— Это в Фаерстоуне, а там есть неплохой шанс толкнуть наши пушки местным за выгодную цену. Леди получит свой дробовик, срубим деньжат, багги облегчим, — Мордекай замялся, подыскивая еще аргументы.

— Людям поможем, — подсказал Брик.

— А главное — людям поможем! — согласился Мордекай, торжественно воздев палец вверх.

***

Мотыльком оказался гигантский ракк с прозаичным именем Мотракк. Почему имя прозаичное — Мордекай не знал, но именно так сказал какой-то местный чудила. А еще он просветил группу в вопросе принадлежности Мотракк к женскому полу. 

Мордекаю было глубоко срать, баба ракка рассекала небо огромными крыльями или мужик, он матерился сквозь зубы и не переставая палил по летающей твари, пока остальные члены группы бегали по открытому пространству и отвлекали чудовище на себя. Так уж вышло, что ни у кого из них, кроме Мордекая, не обнаружилось достаточно точного и дальнего оружия, чтобы валить тварь в несколько стволов, а багги с ржавыми снайперками в багажнике остался у старого местечка Зеда. 

Так что с Мотракк Мордекай справлялся сам и, пока перебегал в потемках из одного укрытия в другое, свернул на пушке прицел и отломал его нахрен уже сам, поняв, что с десяток пуль просвистели мимо.   
Мотылек был таким огромным, что в него оказалось легко попасть и без прицела, но винтовку все равно было жаль.

Когда чудовищно огромное тело кулем свалилось в ущелье скагов, Мордекай многословно и витиевато ругался на Лилит, которой припиздило дробовик, на Роланда, который не мог обуздать одну единственную женщину в отряде, и... нет, на старину-Брика Мордекай не ругался. Во-первых, себе дороже, а во-вторых, вроде как не за что.

— Хватит на меня наезжать, — поморщилась Лилит на очередной красочный эпитет. — Мотылька же мы прихлопнули, расслабь бедра, Модди!

— Я, я прихлопнул, — возразил Мордекай, — Винтовка в хлам, патроны в ноль, и что? Дробовик тебе, бабло Роланду! Мне даже спасибо никто не сказал.

— Спасибо! — крикнула в ответ Лилит. — Огромное тебе, блядь, спасибо!

— Засунь себе в задницу свое спасибо, дорогая! — отозвался Мордекай и раздраженно вскинул руку, но Кровокрыл так и не появился.

Была ночь, и он не мог увидеть, летает ли его пташка в небе, или нет. Он надеялся, что ворон испугался огромного ракка и спрятался где-нибудь, а не попал под огненное дыхание Мотылька в пылу сражения.

Они спускались в ущелье скагов, впереди уже слышались выстрелы — Роланд зачищал территорию. Но то ли скаги ночью были вялые, то ли их там было совсем немного — выстрелы были редкими. 

В потрохах Мотылька в порыве единодушия копались все. Зато оружия там нашлось немерено. И все какое-то хитровыебанное, с прибамбасами. Обычное дерьмо, наверное, все-таки переварилось и высралось, а коллекционные штучки корпораций Даль и Гиперион вон, выстояли и блестели, как новенькие... конечно, только если плюнуть и хорошенько протереть от кровищи и говна.

— Беру свои слова назад, дорогая, — присвистнул Мордекай, осматривая снайперку, найденную среди остальных пушек. — Я снова считаю, что приехать сюда было отличной идеей!

Лилит фыркнула, но уже через несколько минут сменила гнев на милость и с любопытством осматривала найденный Мордекаем трофей.

***

Мордекай отказался топать в старую клинику Зеда, откуда, к слову, никто не озадачился вынести все эти расчлененные гниющие тела, вонь которых в последнее время строго ассоциировалась с Фаерстоуном, и непреклонно заявил, что останется в ущелье, пока Кровокрыл не вернется. Он старался не раскисать, но настроение было откровенно хуевое. Брик, не раздумывая, вызвался составить ему компанию, и Роланд со вздохом резюмировал — ночевать все будут в поле, а за багги вернутся утром.

— Но у нас даже брезента нет, чтобы палатку сделать! — возражала Лилит. — Мало того, что спать придется на твердой земле, так еще и под открытым небом? 

— Можешь занять одну из этих скаговых нор, — устало сказал Роланд. — Если повезет, ночью никто не отхватит тебе ногу.

— Ха-ха, — съерничала Лилит, — очень остроумно.

— Дорогая, а ты ложись прямо на Роланда, — подсказал Мордекай. — И мягко, и тепло. А если пойдет дождь или песчаная буря, натяни его сверху, он прикроет.

— Ха-ха, — сказал уже Роланд, не отвлекаясь от попыток развести костер.

— Роланд — задница, — капризно протянула Лилит. — Я лучше лягу на Брика — он шире, и прикрываться от дождя им будет удобнее.

— Я и сам был бы не прочь лечь на Брика, — хмыкнул Мордекай. — Ночи теперь холодные, легко отморозить хрен и яйца.

— А мне на кого ложиться? — спросил Брик. 

— Никто ни на кого ложиться не будет, — Роланд отряхнул руки и подбросил сухих веток в костер. — До рассвета осталось три с половиной часа. Утром найдем Кровокрыла, потом толкнем пушки и свалим отсюда.

— Отлично! — воскликнула Лилит и забрала себе единственную сумку с патронами, подкладывая ее под голову.

Она долго возилась, переворачиваясь то на один бок, то на другой, а потом резко села и раздраженно фыркнула:

— Ну уж нет! Если мне приходится ночевать под открытым небом, то пусть это будет с комфортом! Ничего не знаю, Роланд, сегодня я буду спать на мягком!

Мордекай, вызвавшийся дежурить первым, сидел у костра и смотрел, как Роланд с мученическим лицом укладывается на спину и поставляет Лилит свое плечо, а она пытается взбить его, как подушку.

— Слышь, — заржал Брик, улегшийся с другой стороны костра, и похлопал себя по груди. — Располагайся.

Мордекай негромко рассмеялся, но улыбка быстро сошла, когда он вспомнил, что рядом нет пятого члена их группы.

***

Кровокрыл разбудил его утром. Ворон сидел рядом с лицом, курлыкал, не переставая, и пощипывал бороду хозяина. Мордекай сначала сонно погладил детку по шее, а потом открыл глаза и сел так резко, что пташка взмахнула крыльями и поднялась в воздух. 

— Вернулся, малыш? 

Он похлопал себя по карманам в поисках какого-нибудь лакомства — свежего мяса, конечно, с собой он не носил, но вот вяленое иногда брал, а еще баловал своего красавца печеньем. 

— Он давно здесь, — подал голос Брик, который должен был дежурить последним. — Роланд сказал, что он прилетел почти сразу, как началась его смена.

— Иди ко мне, детка, — Мордекай приглашающе поднял руку, и Кровокрыл поспешил занять на ней место. — Вот так, мой хороший, вот та-ак. Напугал ты меня. 

Он почесал своего питомца под клювом, предложил лакомство и, устав держать его вес на вытянутой руке, бросил кусок вяленого мяса на землю. Кровокрыл поднялся в воздух и спикировал на эту добычу по всем правилам — с выставленными вперед когтями и воинственным криком. Схватив мясо, он вспорхнул на невысокий скалистый выступ и приступил к трапезе.

— Давно рассвело? — спросил Мордекай, поднимаясь с земли и разминая затекшие конечности.

— Часа два назад, — Брик пожал плечами. — Роланд сказал, раз Кровокрыл вернулся, можно поспать подольше.

— Кстати о кэпе, — Мордекай смотрел в ту сторону, где он и Лилит устраивались на ночлег. Лилит лежала одна, накрытая курткой Роланда. — Где он? 

— Сказал, что подгонит тачку, — ответил Брик и протянул: — Жрать охота-а.

— Вяленое мясцо? — предложил Мордекай, прекрасно зная, что эту гадость ни один нормальный человек есть не сможет.

— Консервы, — мечтательно завел глаза Брик. — Приедут вместе с Роландом.

— Значит, ждем кэпа, — усмехнулся Мордекай.

Роланд приехал примерно через четверть часа и подогнал багги прямо к их ночлежке, съехав с дороги.   
Лилит вскинулась от жужжания мотора, попыталась схватиться за ствол и, ругаясь, начала выпутываться из куртки, бросив ее, в конце концов, владельцу в рожу.

— Ты такой заботливый, твою мать! — набросилась она на Роланда. — А если бы отморозки? Меня бы прямо под этой тряпкой и размазали!

— Хотела теплое? Получила теплое! Чего тебе опять не нравится, женщина? — вскинулся Роланд.

— Я мягкое хотела, мягкое! — ответила Лилит. — И вообще! Я давно говорю, что нужно положить в багажник пару одеял и подушки! Почему меня никогда никто не слушает? 

— Не слушает? — Роланд задохнулся от возмущения. — Да мы по твоему первому слову все делаем! Все! 

— Не все, — возразила Лилит. — Одеял и подушек у нас до сих пор нет! 

— Потому что у нас не машина, а ящик для дерьма! Ты видела хоть одно чистое место, чтобы кинуть туда одеяла? 

— Началось, — вполголоса пробормотал Мордекай Брику.

Тот кивнул и открыл рыбные консервы, протягивая вторую банку Мордекаю в руки.

*** 

— Скутер попросил проведать Баху, — сказал Роланд, бросая жестянку в костер.

Он успел сорвать голос до хрипа, пока спорил с Лилит — хотя Мордекай до сих пор удивлялся упрямству кэпа: его препирательства с единственной леди группы всегда заканчивались так, как хотелось именно ей.   
Мордекай давно понял, если Лилит желала что-то — легче было дать, чем объяснять, почему нельзя. Роланд же тратил нервы и кучу времени, прежде чем приходил к такому же выводу.

— Тут недалеко, — пожал плечами Брик, отвечая на его фразу. — Толкнем пушки, и можно заехать.

— Предлагаю заехать сразу, — Мордекай отвлекся от чистки новой винтовки и пояснил: — Народец тут упрямый, может, пострелять придется немного, торговаться еще надо будет. Если сильно задержимся, к слепошарому попадем только ночью, а он вряд ли жалует гостей в такое время.

Лилит согласно хмыкнула и резво вскочила на ноги.

— Чур, я за пулеметом!

До Бахи доехали скоро, но с самого начала все пошло не так. Кротяра не сидел на своем садовом стульчике и не тыкал им в рожу пушкой, все его грядки были вытоптаны, а на складе резвилось несколько щенков скагов. Дверь в дом была закрыта и заляпана кровищей. Роланд толкнул ее, и они все вошли внутрь.

— Висит, — сказала Лилит, глядя на потолок.

Т.К. Баха мотылялся на люстре, подвешенный за ту самую ногу, которую так любил скаг с милой кличкой Шрам. Из его перерезанного горла все еще капала кровь, залившая ему всю рожу, в том числе выпученные невидящие глаза. Круглые темные очки валялись в красной луже, натекшей на пол. 

— Как думаете, кто его так? — спросил Брик.

— Уж точно не скаги, — хмыкнул Роланд.

Мордекай вздохнул и спросил:

— Мстить пойдем? 

Кэп рыкнул:

— А как же!

***

Лилит ворвалась в его спальню таким ранним утром, что с улицы еще не слышалось обычной ругани, а вдалеке никто не перестреливался.

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! — заверещала она счастливо и бросилась ему на шею, завалившись прямо на постель.

Мордекай, успевший привстать на локтях, осоловело хлопал глазами. Он с мужиками до глубокой ночи просидел в баре Мокси. Мужики, к слову, от утреннего явления Лилит в восторге не были: Брик, на поверку оказавшийся не таким стойким к алкоголю, как к вражеским ударам, с мученическим стоном отвернулся к стене и накрыл голову подушкой, а Роланд подскочил на кровати, попытался достать пушку из штанов, кубарем скатился вниз и уставился краснющими глазами на Лилит, лежа на полу.

— Что стряслось? — спросил он хриплым голосом и начал озираться вокруг в поисках воды.

Лилит сжалилась и бросила ему одну из пластиковых бутылок, которые притащила с собой. Мордекай забрал сразу две и швырнул одну в сторону Брика, не особенно глядя, куда попал. К своей же жадно припал и оторвался, только когда выпил все до капли.

Лилит, широко улыбаясь, протянула ему новенький блестящий дробовик.

— Сегодня утром эта красавица пришла с курьером. Выдали за Мотылька!

— А бабки? — спросил Роланд.

Лилит бросила в его сторону тугой сверток, но ее горящие глаза были направлены только на пушку.   
Мордекай бегло осмотрел дробовик и одобрительно кивнул. 

— Вещь! 

— А то! — обрадовалась Лилит и забрала пушку обратно. — Пойду Мокси похвастаюсь! 

Она чмокнула Мордекая в щеку и вылетела за дверь. Роланд задумчиво проводил ее взглядом.

— Что это было вообще? 

— Наша девочка влюбилась, — усмехнулся Мордекай и рухнул обратно на подушку, моментально проваливаясь в сон. 

***

Безумной бабе по имени Патриция Таннис (Доктор Таннис, доктор!) стоило быть более разборчивой в вопросах того, кому отдавать свое нижнее белье и ценные эридианские артефакты. Нынешним владельцем этих сокровищ оказался Сумасшедший Эрл — тип во всех отношениях не особенно приятный. На фоне этих чудил парень с простым именем Кром казался самым адекватным. Но именно он, по словам старика, забрал фрагмент ключа от Хранилища, так что группа отправилась его мочить.

Нормальный парень Кром обосновался в каньоне и палил в них из модифицированной гатлинг-установки.   
Чуваку показалось мало встречать гостей крупнокалиберным свинцом, и он решил добавить к своей машинке несколько очаровательных ракетниц. 

Под плотным пулеметным огнем они практически не могли высунуться из-за укрытий и занимались отстреливанием особо ретивых бандитов, подходящих на очень близкое расстояние.

Мордекай, по обыкновению бывший за спинами товарищей, занял неплохое место за большим круглым валуном и, распластавшись на земле, пытался снять не такого уж и нормального Крома из винтовки. Дело было дерьмо — кратность его прицела с такого расстояния показывала голову этого психа размером со спичечную головку, но Мордекай на то и считался охуенным снайпером, чтобы такие мелочи не могли помешать ему попасть в цель. Перестрелка длилась, казалось, целую вечность. Пару раз Мордекай засылал Лилит к оставшемуся далеко позади багги за патронами. У Крома был сильный щит, а еще к нему постоянно подбегал какой-нибудь сорвиголова и накачивал стимуляторами по самые гланды. Конечно, стимуляторы мало помогли, когда Мордекай все-таки снес из своей пушки его башку, но он все равно признавал — парень Кром оказался нелегким противником.

За фрагментом ключа пришлось топать наверх, отстреливая по пути оставшихся в живых бандитов, но в целом прогулка в каньон оказалась не такой уж и ужасной. Никаких серьезных ранений в группе — по паре пуль на Брика и Роланда, да подвернутая нога Лилит на криво сбитой из хлама лестнице. 

— Кто возьмет меня на ручки? — капризно спросила прекрасная дама, опираясь пятой точкой о хлипкий парапет.

— Кто-кто? — хмыкнул Мордекай, вытряхивая горсть патронов из кармана очередного жмурика. — Роланд, конечно.

— А почему меня всегда носит Роланд? — Лилит надулась. — Пусть меня понесет Брик.

— Чтобы Роланд ему руки оторвал? — усмехнулся Мордекай. — Нет, милая, Брик умный парень, он откажется.

— Брик, возьми меня на ручки! — повелительно воскликнула Лилит, повышая голос, чтобы Брик, копавшийся в ящике с провизией в отдалении, ее услышал.

— Чтобы Роланд мне башку откусил? — заржал Брик и покачал головой. 

— Нашел! — заорал Роланд сверху, махая рукой с зажатым в ней обломком ключа. — Вот же, спрятал, мудак! Хер докопаешься!

***

Мусорный берег был завален всяким хламом, который невыносимо вонял. По пути им встретились и скаги, и муравьи-пауки, и даже скифиды, которых просто ненавидела Лилит. Когда она видела этих тварей, то сначала оглушительно верещала, а потом жала на курок и передергивала затвор. 

— Побереги патроны, дорогая, — посоветовал Мордекай, но она только бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд.

Роланд вел их по кромке берега по координатам на коммуникаторе, и когда они подошли на довольно близкое расстояние, не увидели ничего, кроме пустоши с покатой насыпью в центре, изрытой норами. 

— Может, оно зарыто? — предположил Брик.

Лилит пожала худыми плечами и первая шагнула вперед. Мордекай остался на месте и на всякий случай проверил тылы, но сзади никого не было. Лилит подошла к насыпи, ковырнула землю ногой и обернулась, сделав страшные глаза.

— Мальчики, это не холм.

Земля задрожала, и Лилит, едва устоявшая на ногах, засветилась и в следующее мгновение оказалась за их спинами. Из-под слоя мусора и песка поднималось нечто. 

— Огромное! — выдохнул Брик и вскинул винтовку, понимая, что против такого голыми руками не попрешь.

Из нор с криками повылетали ракки. Они закружились над гигантской четырехглазой тварью, а потом ринулись в сторону людей. Мордекай упал на землю, накрывая голову руками, и заорал:

— Чувак, что это? 

— Я не знаю! — рыкнул в ответ Роланд, бросивший перед собой турель. — Лилит, быстро к багги! Принеси столько гранат, сколько у нас есть!

— И возьми гранатомёт! — крикнул Брик, не прекращая палить по раккам.

Мордекай остался лежать на земле и выдернул из-за спины винтовку. Огромная тварь целенаправленно неслась в сторону Брика, и Мордекай решил для начала попробовать ее ослепить. Сверху голосили ракки.   
Кровокрыл с воинственными криками отгонял их от Мордекая, но некоторые все равно прорывались и, пролетая совсем низко, полосовали острыми когтями его спину.

Глаза ходячего улья для ракков поддавались плохо, пули застревали в вязком белке, не нанося особого вреда. Мордекаю пришлось всадить не меньше десятка патронов, прежде чем первый глаз лопнул и брызнул вязкой массой. Тварь взревела, поднялась на задние лапы и долбанула передними по земле так, что турель Роланда завалилась на бок.

А потом вернулась Лилит, высыпала из мешка весь арсенал гранат, который они выкупили у Маркуса за баснословную сумму, и, переместившись в фиолетовой вспышке, отдала Брику гранатомёт с десятком ракетниц к нему.

С гранатами и Лилит дело пошло быстрее. Ее дробовик отлично справлялся с ракками, а взрывы не подпускали огромную тварь близко к Роланду и Брику, сосредоточившим на ней весь огонь.

Мордекай продолжал палить по глазам, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое.

— Бросай гранаты в эти норы у него на спине! — заорал он, обращаясь к Лилит.

Девочка быстро его поняла, примерилась, несколько раз промазав, но все же попала в одну из нор. Взрыв прозвучал гулко, тварь вздрогнула, протяжно заревела и обосралась кислотной лужей перед тем, как завалиться на бок. Из нор в спине брызнул кровавый дождь с осадками в виде ошметков рыхлого, пахнущего тухлятиной бурого мяса.

— Блядь, — глубокомысленно заявил Роланд.

Брик снял гранатомет с плеча и упал на землю задницей. 

— Согласен.

Мордекай уткнулся лбом в какой-то мусор и глухо промычал, чувствуя дикую боль в спине:

— Мне нужен стимулятор...

***

— Мокси прикупила в свой бар игровой автомат, — сказал Брик и сунул ему под нос очередную ложку с остывшей зеленоватой массой.

Масса теоретически была супом, но готовилась Лилит, так что Мордекай не был уверен ни в чем. Хорошо уже, что она не шевелилась, и пока не попыталась вылезти наружу, а на вкус оказалась слегка пересоленной, и да, отвратительной. Мордекай вздохнул, закрыл глаза и открыл рот.

— Понятно, — сказал он, с трудом заглатывая жижу с липкими комочками.

Он лежал уже второй день, не имея возможности перевернуться даже на бок. Его спина, обколотая стимуляторами, заживала довольно медленно, но доктор Зед клялся, что на исходе третьего дня никаких следов от ран уже не останется — кроме, разве что, мужественных длинных шрамов, но против них Мордекай не имел ровным счетом ничего.

— С Роландом опять связалась эта чокнутая альбиноска, — продолжил сообщать ему новости Брик.

— Что сказала? — вяло спросил Мордекай.

— Да, как обычно, — Брик пожал плечами и сунул ему в рот еще одну ложку. — Требовала отдать ей куски ключа и сообщала координаты следующей засады Алого Копья.

— Вот же ебанутая баба, — сказал Мордекай и отвернулся от следующей ложки. — Не могу больше, приятель, ты сам это пробовал? 

— Шутишь? — Брик заржал. — Конечно, нет, оно выглядит похуже раккового дерьма!

— Ты настоящий друг, — замычал Мордекай в подушку и на всякий случай добавил: — Только Лилит такого не скажи, а то она тебя подвесит на нашем балконе за яйца.

Брик перестал ржать и передернул плечами.

— Кстати, Роланд все-таки завалил Лилит.

— Серьезно? — Мордекай оторвал голову от подушки и приподнялся на локтях. — Ну, наконец-то. Может, они перестанут постоянно сраться по любому поводу.

Брик пожал плечами и хмыкнул с большим сомнением. Мордекай подумал, что Роланду одновременно повезло заиметь бабу и не повезло, что этой бабой оказалась Лилит. То ли дело, скажем, Мокси — не телка, а конфетка: губки, сиськи — все при ней — певучий голосок опять же, которым она так сладко тянет "ми-и-илый". 

— Ну ты чего? — хлопнул его по плечу Брик.

— А ты чего? — спросил Мордекай.

— Ничего, — Брик пожал огромными плечами.

— Вот и я ничего, — ответил Мордекай. Потом вздохнул и улегся обратно, устав держать вес тела на локтях. — Я думал, бабу бы... — протянул он мечтательно.

— Ага-а, — согласился Брик и откинулся на спинку скрипучего стула. 

Они снова замолчали, но молчать со стариной Бриком было охуенно. Со всеми бы так молчать.

***

События следующих сумасшедших дней Мордекай вспоминал обрывками: они много ездили в багги, а пейзажи быстро сменяли друг друга; затем валили Барона Флинта, который на деле оказался юрким обаятельным дрыщом, сколотившим себе компанию психопатов-убийц из бывших заключенных; потом опять беседовали с ненормальной бабой по имени Стилл, которая с каких-то ебеней решила, что жизнь трахнутой на всю башню Таннис им нужна. То, что действительно было важно: она забрала ключ и решила сама открыть треклятое Хранилище, а путь к нему сторожили Алое Копье и призраки стражей-эридианцев. Фигово сторожили, если вдаваться в подробности, — эридианцы драли красные жопы копейщикам Атласа, и большую часть пути Роланд обходил их по широкой дуге со вскинутой пушкой, но не начиная пальбы.

А потом Стилл открыла хранилище и выпустила Тварь, Жесть и обосраться какой Древний Ужас. 

Древний Ужас натянул красные глазоньки Стилл на ее бледную жопу и взялся за них, размахивая щупальцами. Как так вышло, что у Брика завалялся гранатомет, ответить не смог никто, кроме него — потом, когда они завалили гигантского монстра, он сидел в куче собственноручно порванных на части щупалец и мрачно признался, что хотел пустить фейерверк, когда они найдут сокровища.

Так уж вышло, что вместо сокровищ они получили огромную одноглазую жопу. С щупальцами вместо ручек, ага. 

В потрохах Жести можно было утонуть, так что желающих залезть туда и посмотреть, не сожрала ли она при жизни чего ценного, охотников не было. Поэтому они с приятелями понуро вернулись в багги, все так же обходя стороной бегающих от эридианцев краснопузых, и уехали восвояси, практически молча переваривая тот пиздец, который, как за ним водилось, поджидал их в конце пути — вместо славы, богатства и... ну, что там еще должно было быть?... эридианских сисястых баб? 

В Новой Гавани все было по-старому, хотя планетарное радио успело громко проорать об открытии хранилища и героической смерти коменданта Стилл. 

Глядя на хмурую рожу Роланда, заляпанного засохшей мерзкой жижей Брика, Лилит, чье лицо обещало адские муки любому, кто к ней обратится, и на него, Мордекая, Мокси выдала им столько бухла, сколько они смогли унести.

Они завалились в свой дряхлый дом, построенный из мусора и... мусора, и решили упиться до варкидового писка.

— А мож-т, я того... зря тада, — грустно и глубокомысленно начал Роланд, почти не заплетаясь языком, — остан-вил тебя. Н-над было всем идти с-ъей дорогой…

— Шоб оп-зориться так в од-ночку? – с досадой хмыкнул Мордекай и отрицательно замотал головой. — Ну уж не-е-е, кэп. Эт вродь о-общ… пр-р-э-э-э... как его?

— Пр-ключ-ние? – грустно предположила Лилит. 

— Пр-ровал! — вздохнул Брик.


End file.
